New girl in Forks
by Whoever007
Summary: Eli Tsana has to go living with her uncle in Forks when her parents die. At her new school her attention is attracted by the Cullen family. What she discovers there is definitely not what she expected.  Don't worry, nothing changes between Edward en Bella
1. Chapter 1: New home?

My throat was dry and my hands were shaky when I walked down the hall of the airport. Don't overreact, I told myself.  
But meeting your new family for the first time tends to be a kind of stressing experience, I dare say. So no overreaction. Yet.  
My parents died in a car accident about three weeks ago, and I had no relatives in my home country, Belgium. Actually, I thought I had no relatives at all, but I was wrong about that. It appeared my dad had a brother. A brother he never told me about, he never talked to, that had gone living in another continent. That lived in _Forks_.  
So that's where I was now. Searching my unknown uncle.  
"Excuse me, missis, are you Eli Tsana?"  
"Yes."  
"Hello, I am here to bring you to your new home." The man shyly smiled to me. He had a kind appearance, but seemed awkward with conversation. "Can I take your bags?"  
"Um, no it's okay, I've got them." The man started walking, and I followed.  
"Excuse me," I said, almost running to keep up. "Who are you?"  
"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Charlie Swann, I'm the head of police. Your uncle's car is broken so he asked me to pick you up."  
He stopped at a car and opened the door. A police cruiser.  
"Cool," I whispered. Charlie shrugged.  
We sat in the car in silence. I watched out of the window, the rain covered the glass with little water drops. After a while I was bored and asked the best question I could think of.  
"What kind of man is my uncle?"  
Charlie looked embarrassed. "I don't exactly know him well. But I'm sure he'll be nice to you."  
Well that was an encouraging answer. Especially with that pitying look in his eyes.  
I was so damn screwed.  
"So you come from Belgium, right?" he asked, obviously trying to avoid questions about my new home.  
"Yes, I do." I didn't want to tell him what happened. I had told that story to many times already, and every time again it made me relive the moments. And that was the last thing I wanted.  
"What did you do back there? For school I mean." Unexpected question.  
"I was at a music school, actually. But I guess you don't have that in Forks." I couldn't help it, I sounded so despising at that last word.  
Charlie grinned. "It's not that bad, you know. However, we don't have a music school. What instrument do you play?"  
I thought that was pretty obvious, with the violin that I was holding closely between my legs now.  
"When people take violins with them when they move, it often means they play the violin."  
"Yeah, well, guess I didn't notice it." He looked so uncomfortable I laughed.  
"Don't worry," I told him. "Happens all the time. And if you really want to know; I sing and play the piano as well, so actually it was a good question."  
"How nice!" he said. "A real musician."  
The rest of the drive we were silent. I had to admit I was rather curious about it. This new-home thing, I mean. I know I was supposed to be depressed and revolted and all that stuff, at least that's what people expected of me.  
That's why I had to leave. I liked my town. I _loved _my school, and all the people in it. But I couldn't stay there. Since my parents died, now one dared laugh with me near, and they looked so strange when I was my loud and happy self that I felt myself forced to be sad. And that was so not me.  
That doesn't mean that I didn't miss my parents, or that I wasn't sad. It was just that I remembered what they used to tell me: _live your life, honey. Do it for us._  
So I did. Wouldn't it be stupid to waste my life crying for them? I'm sure they wouldn't like that.

Charlie pulled the car over and stopped. "Here we are," he stated. I felt a pang of fear in my heart. I took my bags and violins and took a closer look to the house. The garden was neglected; the grass was high and there were herbs everywhere. The house itself was small and boring.  
"Will you come with me?" I asked Charlie. I was sure I would never dare go in there on my own.  
"Sure, kid," he answered, and walked to the door. He knocked loudly. We heard stumbles and a loud curse inside, and then the door was opened.  
Charlie pushed me forward. "Hello sir," I said. "I am Eli Tsana. You must be my uncle?"  
I reached out my hand. The ugly, fat man looked at it but made no movement to touch it, as if I was dirty or something.  
"Yeah, I know," he said. "Come in."  
I shot a glance at Charlie, imploring him for help, but what could he do? He gave me a supportive nod and then the door was closed.  
"Bring those stuff of you to your room. On the first floor, second door to the right." I moved towards the stairs, but he stopped me.  
"What's that?" he asked, pointing at my violin.  
"A bomb," I joked. No reaction. I sighed. "It's my violin. I'm a musician." My uncle narrowed his gaze.  
"No noise in my house, if I ever see it again I'll break it."  
My mouth fell open. Hold your tongue now, I said to myself. Don't start with trouble.  
So I just nodded and went to my room, where I hid my dear little violin under the bed. The room was small and dusty, barely any light fell through the window.  
I hated this house already. If school wasn't any more interesting, there was going to be a serious problem.

_So this is the first chapter! Please review, tell me if I do something wrong or if you have ideas or anything.._. _Next chapter could be coming any day now._


	2. Chapter 2: Alice

I went to a lot of schools, so there was no reason stressing for that. I never had a problem making friends. I was rather uncomfortable that the year had already started, but really there was nothing I could do about that. I just hoped no one knew about what happened back in Belgium.  
And that they wouldn't laugh at my bad English.  
I was thinking about all the "first day's" I had, and what I could answer to the obvious question: _Why did you come here?, _while walking to school.  
My uncle had barely spoken to me and lay snoring in the couch right now, so I had searched on internet for the address and a map. It didn't seem complicated, but I had experience enough with maps to know that I was not to be trusted with one. So I was relieved when my neighbor came out of the house at the same moment as I did.  
"Excuse me!" I cried.  
"Yes?" he said, pausing. He looked surprised to see me coming out of that house.  
"Is the school in that direction?" I pointed to the left.  
"No, you have to go right." I frowned and stared at the map. This just didn't make any sense. The man looked over my shoulder. "You know," he said. "It might be easier if you didn't held the map upside down."  
"Oops!" I grinned. That was just typical. "My name is Eli, I live here since yesterday," I told him.  
"Welcome! I am Rick Stanton. What brings you here?"  
"I would love to chatter, Mr. Stanton, but I will be late at my first day of school. See you!"  
I set of, before he could ask another question. I managed to find the school without any other problem, now that I correctly held the stupid map.  
I walked to the office of the secretary. "Hello," she said, kindly smiling. "You must be the new girl!"  
"That's right. My name is…"  
"Eli Tsana, I know," she finished my sentence, searching something on her desk. "Ah, there they are," she muttered, and handed me a paper with my classes and a plan of the building.  
Great, another map.  
"Your first class is Spanish, it's in the building right there. You come from Europe, right?"  
"Yes, it's very different."  
"We are all aware of that. So don't hesitate asking help to your teachers and fellow-students."  
"Thanks!"  
I walked to the building she had pointed at, and found my way to the class room. I gave the papers to the teacher, Mrs. Grange. She looked at me, and the pity in her eyes told me that she heard the story.  
"Welcome, Eli. Will you introduce yourself?"  
"Sure." I turned around to the class. Everyone was staring at me, it made me feel self-conscious. "Hello! My name is Eli. I'm sorry if my English sucks, but I do my best."  
Most people smiled, someone giggled. Could be worse.  
I sat down at the only empty seat left. The girl sitting next to me was one of the most beautiful girls I ever saw. Her style was simply amazing, her features were perfect. Her paleness was accented by her dark hair and eyes.  
I didn't understand why she of all people was sitting alone, she looked more like a girl with tons of friends.  
She didn't even look at me. "Hi," I said.  
She nodded. Mrs. Grange started her class. I listened a little, long enough to realize that I was terribly screwed; I never had Spanish before. What did the people here expect of me? That I was a genius or something? I came from a music school, for crying out loud.  
"I never had Spanish before, you know," I told the girl.  
She looked at me, clearly not-interested. "Oh well, that's too bad."  
She seemed so resigned on being asocial that I was silent for a while, watching her.  
"What's your name?" I asked eventually.  
She shot me an annoyed glance. "Alice." Her tone was short, almost rude.  
I grinned. "Could you please be silent," she said. "I'm trying to listen."  
"Why would you that," I replied. "I mean, you've already finished all the exercises. And it's not that interesting."  
She sighed. "True. I just don't want to have a totally useless conversation, talking about things that neither of us really care about just because you're the new girl and I ought to be nice to you."  
It was at that moment that I decided I would do anything to get to know her better. I liked her.  
And even if she kept doing like that, it was so funny to see the irritation in her eyes.  
"Well then, let's have an interesting conversation."  
Suddenly, Alice looked very weird. Like she was in another world, seeing other things, things I couldn't understand.  
And then she looked at me. "Well, well," she said. "You won't give up, won't you?"  
She smiled so kindly and enthusiastically, I simply didn't recognize her.  
"Er… Who are you and what have you done with my asocial and silent neighbor?"  
She grinned.  
"Miss Tsana," the teacher said. "I understand this is all very new to you, but as you never had Spanish before I advise you to listen." I startled.  
"Sorry!"  
I waited ten seconds and tried to look interested, but then I gave up. I never had been a good scholar, and I didn't plan on changing that.  
"What do you like to talk about?" I asked Alice.  
"Shouldn't you listen?" she asked.  
"Because people actually do that in this school?"  
"Yeah, they do."  
No way. "I don't believe you. And anyway, I won't do it."  
She laughed. "Then you'll never learn Spanish."  
"I bet I won't fail at the end of the year. I'm good in languages."  
"Good luck."  
"So, what do you like to talk about?"  
"Try me."  
"Are your conversations always so cryptic?"  
"Not interesting."  
I laughed. "You're so weird."  
"So are you."  
"I can't deny that," I admitted gracefully.  
And then the bell rang, interrupting our strange conversation.  
I assembled my books and looked for my next class.  
"Biology," I mumbled, turning to where Alice just stood. To my surprise she had vanished, leaving the room so quickly I hadn't even noticed it.  
"Can I help you?" a blond boy asked. He looked at me expectantly, his blue eyes enthusiast. He was kind of cute.  
"Yeah, sure," I answered, smiling. "I am supposed to go to biology…"  
"Follow me," he said, and he leaded the way. "I have biology too. My name is Mike, by the way."  
"Well hi, Mike by the way."  
He grinned. "So what brings you here?"  
"Er…, you did, I guess."  
He rolled his eyes. "I mean in here in Forks."  
Luckily I was spared answering because we had arrived in class. I sighed when I realized I was going to hear that question from everyone for the time coming. Great.  
The teacher was nice. He looked concerned when I admitted I barely had any biology before.  
"How are you going to do that?" he asked, looking at me through his way to big glasses.  
"I have no idea. You'll help me, right?"  
"I'll see what I can do. Good luck."

It went the same in every class until lunch. I walked in the canteen, not sure what to do, where to sit. I spotted Mike at a table with his friends, he smiled invitingly. He was way to social, I didn't need an admirer from my first day.  
But luck was with me; Alice stood not far from me in the canteen row. I walked to her, the eyes of every student in the room fixed upon me as if I was some kind of circus freak.  
"Hey!" I greeted her.  
She nodded, her lips tight.  
"You're not going to give me the silent treatment again, are you?"  
She giggled. "Don't be silly. So, aren't you going to sit next to your buddy Mike?"  
I groaned. "Is he always so with new girls?"  
"He tries."  
We laughed. "I can sit with you, right?" I asked.  
She looked uncomfortable. "I don't think that's such a good idea. I always sit with my brothers and sister."  
"Cool, a family thing."  
"Eli, I don't think they want you at our table."  
"Wow Alice, I really like your honesty. Everybody should be like that, it would make life easier."  
She smiled and walked away from me. I stood there, unsure of what to do, with my food tray in my hands.  
"Alice!" I hissed. "Don't leave me here."  
"Please, Eli, everyone is almost begging you to sit with them. Choose!" She went to her table, walking so gracefully I could not help but staring.  
I looked at her family. They were very alike, in one sort of way. And then again, totally different.  
Their greatest likeness lay, no doubt, in the fact that they were all incredibly beautiful. One of them sat in my biology class, the two others looked too old to be in high school. Instinctively, I knew I would like them, just as I liked Alice.  
Well, except for the hot blond girl. To perfect for me. Alice leaned down to them and talked agitatedly, and suddenly they were all staring at me.  
Five pair of eyes that were so alike I almost forgot to breathe.

_Author's note: So here ends the second part...Hope you liked it, even if you don't: review please! _


	3. Chapter 3: The Cullens

They stared at me, unashamed, making it very clear they did _not _want me at their table.  
Other students seemed to avoid them, like no one had ever tried to make contact. Like they were feared or something.  
I grinned. This could be funny.  
At the moment I made my decision, Alice smiled at me, like she knew exactly what I was going to do and liked the idea. Strange girl.  
"Hi guys," I said, trying to be cheerful.  
"Hi Eli," Alice said. The others just watched me, their eyes widened in disbelief. Beautiful eyes. "This is my brother Edward," Alice pointed at the boy that sat with me in biology. "That's Emmet," the guy, with so much muscles he would look more at home in a magazine for bodybuilders than in this school, smiled at me. This seemed all very amusing to him. "And this are Rosalie and Jasper."  
Rosalie looked like she would hit me at any moment while Jasper leaned as far away from me as he possible could.  
"Er… Nice to meet you," I said, unsure. Why didn't they say anything? "In which year are you?"  
"Edward's in the same year as us and Emmet, Rose and Jasper are in their senior year," Alice answered in behalf of the rest.  
"So what, have you tripled your year?" I turned to the boy named Emmet. He didn't seem as aggressive as the other three.  
Emmet grinned. "Not really."  
"Not really? What's that supposed to mean?"  
"We're adopted, smartass. We're all eighteen."  
"Cool!" That was the weirdest family I ever heard of.  
"Whatever," Rosalie said. "We gotta go." She stood up, taking her still full tray with her.  
"You have not eaten," I said.  
"Someone here," she said, glaring at me. "is making me loose appetite." She turned her back arrogantly. Jasper followed her, while Alice, Edward and Emmet stayed. Not that bad.  
"Is she always like that?"  
"No, she is actually quite well humored today,"  
"Great."  
None of them had actually eaten anything, I realized. I was about to ask them why, when something hit me. They had not asked me once where I came from, or why I was here. Maybe if I returned the favor I wouldn't have to answer those painful questions.  
Worked for me.  
I turned to the bronze-haired boy, he had not said a word yet. "So," I said. "Do you talk?"  
"That happens." He had a mesmerizing way of speaking, that made you want to listen forever. This really was the handsomest family I ever saw. And a strange story, if you asked me. How could they look so much alike when in fact they had no parentage?  
Right, no questions. This was going to be hard.  
"Let's go to class," Alice said, and she led the way. Again, her elegancy made me breathless. Edward and Emmet too where surprisingly elegant, I felt such an elephant next to them.  
The rest of the day passed in a succession of questions, meeting new people and teachers. It passed in a blur. While walking home, a car stopped right next to me.  
"Hi Eli," a girl greeted. She was with me in gym, if my memory was right.  
"Hi…"  
"Angela," she helped me.  
"Right, sorry. Too much names in a day."  
"No problem. Do you want a ride?" How nice. She seemed rather shy, but very kind.  
"Sure."  
We chattered until we arrived at the house of my uncle. She saw the sadness that changed my expression and took my hand.  
"I guess he's not a very nice person to live with."  
"Tell me about it," I sighed, managing to smile. I did not want her to think I was the kind of person that told all their problems to anyone. "See you tomorrow!"  
I jumped out of the car, towards the house that was supposed to be my home.


	4. Chapter 4: Another day in Forks

The night was so much worse.  
All the fears, all the tears I left behind came drifting to the surface. I couldn't sleep, my sobs were to violent, and when I slept, I woke up with sweat covering my body from a nightmare.  
It was like someone had cut a knife deeply in my stomach, and now that I was out of sight was twisting it cruelly to make the pain even worse.  
I missed my parents.  
The night was horrible, never-ending it seemed. But the morning always comes.  
I've never been so happy to go to school, but everything that kept my mind busy was a relief. I promised myself I would ask to the secretary if they could lend me a room, maybe even a piano so I could practice after school.  
When I arrived at school, way too early, there was no one there except for a bunch of seniors sitting on a lunch table.  
"Hi," I greeted them. "You mind if I join you?"  
They offered me a place.  
"So you're the new girl."  
"Apparently."  
"You sat with the Cullens yesterday," a girl said, curiously. This small group seemed a little more rebellious than those of my year. The clothes they wore, the way they looked around… More like what I was used to.  
"I know. Why is everyone avoiding them?"  
A boy laughed. "It's more like they're avoiding us. They are always together, and when you talk to them they look at you in such a way…"  
"Yeah, I know what you mean," I grinned.  
The school was beginning to fill up. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder.  
"Hey, Eli!" Mike.  
Great.  
I rolled my eyes, making sure only the seniors could see me. They grinned.  
"Gotta go, guys. See you!"  
"Good luck!"  
I walked away from them, Mike by my side.  
"How are you?" he asked.  
"Fine, I guess," I answered, shrugging.  
"What's your first class?"  
"Spanish. I think I'm going already."  
"I'll walk with you."  
That boy was so annoying, what was he, my dog? In Spanish I went to the same spot as the day before, counting on Alice to feel the empty seat next to me.  
I saw her hesitating when she walked through the door, like she was torn, but after a few seconds that seemed hours she came to me and sat down.  
"I cannot bear you looking at me with those hopeful eyes," she complained. "Can't you make other friends?"  
"But they're not as funny as you, Alice! What am I to do with them?" I laughed.  
She sighed and was silent for the rest of the hour, no matter how I tried to distract her.  
I was a little worried about it when I went to lunch. Would I dare sit with them?  
Probably not, I admitted to myself. So I stayed close to Angela in the canteen, there'd be no harm in sitting with her and I liked her. But while I took my tray Emmet stood next to me.  
"So, new girl," he said, grinning again. "Come to annoy us again?"  
"Well that depends," I answered. "Does the blonde have a gun?"  
He's laugh boomed to the room, making several people look up.  
"Like she needs one!"  
I followed him to the Cullen-table. When I arrived, Rosalie stood up, glaring at Emmet.  
"You idiot!" she hissed, and walked away, so quickly I barely saw her. A little too fast.  
The other Cullens were frozen, staring at me with worried eyes. And suddenly I was afraid, my instincts were telling me to run, to hide, to disappear.  
"You seem like a very… loving family," I tried to laugh it away, but my voice sounded odd. I was fooling no one. And still, the tension relaxed. Edward grinned, and the rest followed.  
"Usually," Alice said. "Emmet and Rose are the most loving couple in the world, so don't think they're always like that."  
"A… couple?"  
Emmet nodded. "We're adopted, remember? Nothing weird about it."  
"If you say so," I answered, my thoughts wandering. This truly was the strangest family ever. This sounded more like a movie than reality.  
"Do you know if this school has a piano?" I asked.  
"I seriously doubt it," Edward answered. "And if they have, I doubt you'd want to play on it. Why?"  
"To practice! My uncle has nothing of the kind, he won't even let me play the violin. I don't know what to do, it drives me crazy!" There I went. I had promised myself I wouldn't complain the first week.  
Edward looked at me in such a sympathetic way, suddenly interested in me.  
"You're a musician to, aren't you?" I asked him.  
He nodded. "Piano."  
I sighed. "Guess you're allowed to play in your own house." I felt the tears welling up, I panicked. I couldn't control myself. And then I was calm again. So sudden, so easily. Strange.  
"I'm going to ask if I can at least practice the violin hear, as for piano, I'll see."  
And then Alice went blank. I really couldn't describe it differently. It was like the first day in Spanish. And again, it took no more than a few seconds. She shook her head and was normal again, with a bright smile across her face.  
"You could come to our home to practice!"  
Again, the tension at our table was almost palpable. They obviously didn't like the idea.  
But it was so tempting, being away of my uncle and playing the piano.  
"It's very nice, Alice, but I don't think Rosalie would let me get in alive, so maybe later."  
She laughed. "Later."  
At the end of the day, I got permission to come and play as much as I wanted until seven p.m., then the school closed.  
My heart a little lighter, I gratefully accepted a ride from Angela (it was raining again) and went home to get my violin. I fully realized I ought to make my homework and at least try to catch in, but really, I didn't care. If I didn't get some serious help, I would fail anyway, so what was the point of wasting time?  
At seven o'clock, I was thrown out of the school and had to go home, my feet dragging, my back aching. I didn't want to go. I didn't want to be alone and have nothing to do.  
I went up to my room to put away my violin, and went searching for my uncle.  
He was sitting in front of the tv, beer in his hand and an empty pizza box on the ground.  
"Is there something to eat for me?" I asked, doubtful.  
"Grmpf."  
"Great." Heavy sarcasm. "So tell me, how come my dad never mentioned you?"  
"Get out."  
With a sigh I sat down on the ground next to him.  
"No." He eyed me with his ugly, mean eyes but said nothing. I tried to pay attention to the tv. Didn't work.  
"Why did you take me?" The question, burning on my tongue since I first came, finally escaped through my lips.  
"Money."  
"Money?"  
"I receive money for 'adopting' you. Shut up now."  
"You're disgusting."  
"OUT!"  
I ran into my room, feeling the tears come up again.


	5. Chapter 5: A job and a call

I felt so lonely during the night I couldn't bear staying indoors. I quickly got dressed and silently slipped out of the house.  
How much I would have given to be able to do that back in Belgium, I thought with a bitter taste in my mouth.  
I was looking for an internet-café, if such a thing existed in Forks, for there was no computer in the house of my uncle.  
I walked in the opposite direction of school, hoping to find something or someone to distract my sad thoughts, but the streets were silent and empty. I kept on walking, barely seeing the road in front of me, a small part of my brain noting that I ought to remember where I came from or I wouldn't find my way back, but I ignored it.  
And then, suddenly, there was a bar in front of me. And, even better, it was opened. I went in, receiving surprised glances from the other customers (all of them creepy old men).  
"Hello," I said to the man behind the counter. "Would you happen to have internet? I can pay!"  
"Er… Sure," he said, and gestured me to follow him. He showed me an old computer and went back to his place.  
The pc was terribly slow, it frustrated me, but I managed to open internet. I counted the hours. If I was lucky, there would actually be friends of me on internet now.  
I was so lucky. One of my best friends, the girl I missed the most, was online. We had the longest chat conversation ever, she was able to console me about everything, I was able to finally talk about my parents, my horrid uncle, my sad home, the Cullens,…  
"Don't worry," she said at the end. "You're Eli, you can do anything." I had a warm feeling in my heart, I felt so much better. Reluctantly, I closed internet and walked to the barman. This would cost me a lot, and I was poor already.  
But the man just shrugged. "Never mind," he said. Nice.  
"Can I have a drink, then?"  
"What do ya want?"  
"Do you have hot chocolate?"  
He laughed. "Sure."  
I sat there till the sun came up, slurping of my hot chocolate, distantly staring in front of me.  
I finally realized I might have to go back, went home and prepared myself slowly. I went to the bakery for some bread.  
I would soon run out of money. Mission for today: Finding a job.

School was pretty much the same as the day before. I was too early, and went socializing with the seniors. They were growing on me, there sense of humor so low even I couldn't help but laughing. I talked a lot with Angela, did my best to avoid Mike, and sat with the Cullens at lunch (The Cullens without Rosalie, again).  
After school, I went to the supermarket. I bought myself warm-up macaroni, that was the best I could do as a cook, and went asking if they needed someone.  
"Hello," I greeted a man that worked there.  
He nodded.  
"I wondered if you needed someone to work here, I would love to do it."  
He grinned. "You mean you desperately need money."  
I shrugged.  
"You're the new girl here, aren't you?"  
"Yep, that's me."  
"Okay, you're lucky. One of my employees is sick for a long period of time, you can replace her for the time being. No guarantees, however. As soon as she's back, you're out."  
"Good enough for me."  
I went back to school, practicing again, happy with my weekend job. It' d keep my head busy, and I'd earn some money.  
That evening I was dog-tired, but still unable to sleep. I sneaked to the phone and dialed the number of Alice.  
It was almost twelve o'clock, not really a good hour to call, still I hoped she'd answer.  
"Hi Eli!" she answered happily, after only one ring.  
"I can't sleep."  
"How come?"  
I shivered. "Nightmares."  
"I'm sorry, but I don't see what I can do."  
"Could you talk with me until I fall asleep? Please?"  
She hesitated. "Please?" I tried again.  
"Oh, whatever," she murmured to herself. "Sure! So have you made your homework for Spanish?"  
And so she talked to me, helped me make my homework, for two hours. I felt my eyes closing.  
"Go now, Eli," she whispered. "You'll sleep well."  
And I did, for the first time in weeks.

A/N: _ She' starting to be closer to the Cullens, she won't be able to not ask questions much longer! Please review!_


	6. Chapter 6: Stay out of my head!

Thursday. The week was almost over. It felt like a year, like an eternity.  
Like I had always lived in Forks.  
"You okay?" Emmet asked when I let myself fall next to him in the canteen. He was the only one of our table there.  
I shrugged. "How are you?"  
"Fine," he said. "So what will you do your first weekend in Forks?"  
"Work," I sighed. "Some way or another, I have to catch up with a mountain of lessons, and I've found a job in the shop."  
"Cool."  
"Well the job is rather cool. The homework is less nice."  
"I'll help you," he offered.  
"_You'_ll help me. No offense, but you don't seem like a guy that is very studious and all that stuff."  
"You'd be surprised. Come over to our place, then you can play the piano also." Alice had arrived, I didn't even hear her. "By the way, Carlisle and Esme want to meet you."  
"Oh," I said. After a few seconds I added: "And who are they?"  
"Guess," Emmet said, grinning.  
"Your dogs?"  
"Close. Our adoptive parents." Well I had to admit, I was curious about them. And about their house. "I'd love to come," I said. "But only if it is okay with everyone."  
"I'm sure it is. You could come directly after school on Friday, I'll give you a ride."  
"Do you always give orders like that ?" I asked Alice, smiling.  
"You bet she does," Jasper joined in the conversation. Well that was a first.  
After that, the day went on calmly, as usual.  
It was strange, the way I looked at life had changed so much. When my parents were still alive, I looked forward to almost everything. To the weekend, spending time with my friends, or even dinner. But now, I just did it because I had to keep going on. Only the idea of going to the Cullens made me pass through the day.  
That night I couldn't sleep. I sought solace in the streets, and the fresh raindrops falling on my bare skin consoled me. I walked to the same bar as before, and, again, drank a hot chocolate.  
The next day I was a zombie. My reflection in the mirror startled me, my skin was pale, the shadows under my eyes were too dark to fit in my face and my hair was a mess.  
I went to school on automatic pilot. Alice greeted me with a big smile in Spanish.  
"You're coming to my house tonight! You'll love it!"  
I smiled weakly. "Thanks, Al."  
She patted my bag. "We'll have fun, and you definitely need some help with _that_." She pointed at my attempts to make the exercises.  
"True," I grinned.  
Rosalie still wasn't there at dinner, and the Cullens still didn't eat. That reminded me of something.  
"Alice," I asked. "I'm coming with you directly after school, right?"  
Edward laughed and rolled his eyes. Like he knew what I was going to ask. He stopped laughing at once.  
"Yes, Eli," she answered. "What's the problem?"  
"Shouldn't I take some food with me? That might be the easiest thing to do, don't you think?"  
I tried to sound nonchalant, but I was watchful for their reaction, almost stressed. Alice laughed it away. "Silly! We have food enough, don't worry about that!"  
But the glance Emmet and Jasper exchanged and the way Edward looked at me said enough. I didn't like the way Edward's eyes narrowed when I thought of something strange, the way he seemed to be able to know what I was going to say before I said it. _  
Stay out of my head,_ I thought unconsciously, shivering.  
After school, I followed Alice to her car. A small grey Volvo, absolutely adorable. Edward drove, Alice and I sat behind, chattering lightly.  
"The others drive in another car," Edward said. "We're with too much to fit in this one."  
"I didn't ask," I answered, my eyes tightened. Edward just shrugged.  
They seemed to live pretty far, deep in the forest. We went in a small way that you could barely see, I wondered what kind of house they possibly could live in.  
Edward parked the car and we stood in front of the Cullens-house.  
Saying I was surprised would be an understatement. 

_A.N.: So this is an important chapter, she is beginning to understand that there's something very strange about them… Thanks for the kind reviews, makes me so happy! So please keep on reviewing!_


End file.
